undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SCP-Tale
WARNING THE FOLLOWING FILE IS TOP SECRET UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS WILL BE MET WITH LETHAL FORCE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED SCP-Tale is an Alternate Universe (AU) created by Geshtro and Yossipossi. The basic format is based around the "SCP Foundation" while Roleplays would be more based around "SCP: Containment Breach". Humans never fully trusted the monsters, and the war they brought out was less of a war and more of a roundup. The humans managed to capture every monster- and the SCP Foundation set their sights on them. Using Class-O amnesiacs, they made humanity forget monsters ever existed- and the "SCPs" were contained. 'RULES: ' *Rule 1: If you wish to add a Monster OC, you must get permission from Geshtro and Yossi, and already have the OC's SCP number and Object Class, and a short Description. *Rule 2: You also cannot heavily base an OC's SCP-Tale counterpart after an already existing SCP Monster. *Rule 3: Yossi and/or Geshtro have the right to deny an application. *Rule 4: The OC must be up to date, active, and cannot be a Work In Progress or Marked for Deletion. *Rule 5: To submit an SCP-001 Proposal, please submit a full description as well. Extra HTML/CSS is appreciated, as well as format screws and even stories. **Rule 5.1: The SCP-001 Proposal must be a Keter Class or Apollyon Class. (Or, if you'd like, use a custom object class- SCP-001 should be special!) **Rule 5.2: You may not have more than one Proposal. **Rule 5.3: Your proposal must be an OC. 'Primary Classes:' * These are the most common Object Classes assigned to anomalies, and make up the bulk of the Foundation's database. Safe :: Safe-classed are those anomalies that are either sufficiently understood that they are now completely and reliably contained on a permanent basis or otherwise do not trigger their anomalous effects unless intentionally activated. Classifying an anomaly as Safe, however, does not mean that handling or activating it does not pose a threat, and personnel are to be reminded that all Special Containment Procedures and safety protocols are to be observed at all times. Euclid :: Euclid-classed are anomalies that are either insufficiently understood or inherently unpredictable, such that reliable containment is not always possible, but do not pose sufficient threat to qualify for Keter classification. The vast majority of anomalies cataloged and contained by the Foundation are initially classified as Euclid until they are either sufficiently understood or exhibit sufficient danger to qualify for reclassification. In particular, any anomaly that exhibits autonomy, sentience and/or sapience is generally classified a Euclid-class entity at minimum, due to the inherent unpredictability of an object that can act or think on its own. Keter :: Keter-classed are anomalies that pose an inherently serious threat to the safety of Foundation personnel and the rest of mankind and either require extensive and complex procedures to contain or cannot be fully contained by the Foundation's current technology and knowledge. These anomalies are generally considered the most dangerous ones in Foundation containment, and all research efforts are directed towards enabling more reliable containment of such anomalies or, as a last resort, the timely neutralization or destruction of its anomalous effects. 'Secondary Classes' Neutralized :: Neutralized anomalies are those that are no longer anomalous, either through having been intentionally or accidentally destroyed, disabled, or otherwise no longer function or exhibit anomalous effects. The documentation for Neutralized anomalies is archived for posterity in case the anomaly regains its anomalous properties or otherwise recurs in the future. Explained :: Explained anomalies are those that are completely and fully understood to the point where their effects are now explainable by mainstream science, have been debunked as a false or mistaken classification, or are so widespread and publicly disseminated such that containment is no longer possible. 'Esoteric Classes' Thaumiel :: Thaumiel-class objects are highly classified and extremely rare anomalies that are utilized by the Foundation to contain or counteract the effects of other highly dangerous anomalies, especially Keter-class objects. Even the mere existence of Thaumiel-class objects is classified at the highest levels of the Foundation and their locations, functions, and current status are known to few Foundation personnel outside of the O5 Council. Apollyon :: EXPUNGED 'SCP DATABASE' UNDER RE-WRITE SCP-001= WARNING THE FOLLOWING FILE IS CLASSIFIED AS THAUMIEL UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS WILL RESULT IN TERMINATION VIA TYPE-VII MEMETIC KILL AGENT YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED = MEMETIC AGENT DEPLOYED = = CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS DETECTED = = WELCOME OVERSEER = DEACTIVATE MEMETIC AGENT The original file has been disguised, as procedure to hide the identity of SCP-001. None, one, multiple, or all procedures may be the true identity of SCP-001. CODE NAME: Necron's Proposal - Vesijohtaja CODE NAME: Drew's Proposal - Chaos CODE NAME: Freind's Proposal - Zabetar |-|SCP-005= Item Number: SCP-005 Object Class: Euclid Neutralized Name: Asriel REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-005 is to be contained in a standard S4 Holding Cell. It is to be fed on a bi-daily basis, and provided Class-2 Luxuries. Subject neutralized. Description: SCP-005 appears to be a child-like Class-B Monster based off of the Capra Aegagrus Hircus species. SCP-005 stands at roughly 1.1 meter in height, has black eyes, white fur, and weighs approximately 55 kilograms. SCP-005 is related to SCP-842 and SCP-843, presumably through standard reproduction methods1. SCP-005 has the ability to summon a fire-like substance- similar to SCP-842 and SCP-843- which boils skin on contact2. SCP-005 appears to lack the stamina to use this ability more than twice per 4 hour period. Addendum: SCP-005 has been neutralized, following Incident REDACTED, resulting in the loss of ██ personnel and SCP-███. SCP-███, however, EXPUNGED. ---- 1: ████, ████████. Monsters and Reproduction. Primum Castellum: REDACTED, 2███. Print. 2: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-027= Item Number: SCP-027 Object Class: Euclid Neutralized Keter Name: GCORRUPTED Special Containment Procedures: SCORRUPTED. See Addendum for more information. Description: SCP-CORRUPTEDed. SCP-027 appears to be a Class-A Monster, with Type-II InfohazaCORRUPTEDost. CORRUPTED1. Addendum: Following InciCORRUPTED5. Unlike SCP-005, SCP-027 haCORRUPTEDvel. ---- 1: ████, █████, █. Atom Fractology and You- How to avoid it. Primum Castellum: REDACTED, 2███. Print. |-|SCP-073= Item Number: SCP-073 Object Class: Keter Name: Joseph REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-073 is to be contained in a standard K4 Holding Cell, with the ceiling of 5 centimeters of steel-reinforced glass. Floodlights are positioned above the chamber, flooding the cell. A backup generator is used in the event the facility loses power. These floodlights can go 72 hours before failure. In this event, Mobile Task Force Eta-10 ("See No Evil") is to be deployed and recontain SCP-073. Contact is never to be made with SCP-073. SCP-073 is to be fed a live mammal on a bi-weekly basis. SCP-073 is given Class-1 luxuries. Description: SCP-073 is a male ~1.8 meter tall humanoid Class-A monster. SCP-073 appears as a bipedal, white-skinned male with glasses, a dark coat, and black pants. SCP-073 appears to be related to SCP-076 (Siblings), and has shown a deep relationship with them. SCP-073 has multiple abilities usable to it, including: *Causing rapid internal expansion of the lungs, heart, and brain, effectively neutralizing subject on contact. *Rapid regeneration of any limb or appendage.1 *Type-I Cognohazardous abilities upon eye-contact with subject. Upon SCP-073 performing previously mentioned congohazardous abilities, SCP-073's subject (Now effectively called SCP-073-1) will believe they a REDACTED. SCP-073 has complete control over SCP-073-1. There is currently no way to reverse this effect. ---- 1: Research into how this is performed, and possible implementations into humans is currently being researched. |-|SCP-076= Item Number: SCP-076 Object Class: Keter Name: Platinum REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-076 is to be placed in a standard E9 Holding Cell. SCP-076 is to be held down by chains by the legs and arms, attached to a 400 pound counter-weight. SCP-076 is to be fed on a tri-weekly basis any living mammal. SCP-076 has no luxury rights. In the event of a SCP-076 breach, Site-██'s anti-tremor stabilizers are to be activated, and SCP-076 is to be contained by Mobile Task Force Eta-10 ("See No Evil"). Any of SCP-076's weapons are stored in Site-███. Description: SCP-076 is a female ~1.3 meter tall humanoid Class-A monster. SCP-076 is bipedal, and wears classical REDACTED. SCP-076 has a relation to SCP-073 (Sibling), but it is unknown if SCP-076 loves or is fearful of SCP-073. SCP-073 possesses multiple abilities it can use to its advantage, such as: *Causing rapid internal expansion of the lungs, heart, and brain, effectively neutralizing subject on contact. *Rapid regeneration of any limb or appendage.1 *Causing tremors in a 20 kilometer vicinity, with an epicenter located 1-7 kilometers from SCP-076. Tremors ranked at █.█ on the Richter scale. *Type-IV Cognohazardous abilities upon eye-contact with subject. Upon SCP-076 performing previously mentioned congohazardous abilities, SCP-076's subject (Now effectively called SCP-076-1) will attempt anyone whom they previously considered an "ally." The effect appears to be irreversible whilst SCP-076 is within 1 kilometer of SCP-076-1. ---- 1: Research into how this is performed, and possible implementations into humans is currently being researched. |-|SCP-091= Item Number: SCP-091 Object Class: Euclid (Upgrade to Keter Class Pending) Name: Sans REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-091 is to be contained in a standard K1 Holding Cell. Walls to the cell are to be made of 6 centimeters of Tungsten, followed by 0.5 meters of steel. A Miniature Scranton-Reality-Anchor1 is to be placed in the 3rd wall. It is to be fed on a daily basis, and is given Class-1 Luxuries. While in a SCP-091-1 state, The Miniature Scranton-Reality-Anchor is to be focused on the subject's location, disabling it's 3rd anomalous ability (See Description). Any instance of SCP-091-2 is to be terminated on sight. Description: SCP-091 is a ~1.2 meter tall Class-A monster, resembling that of a human skeleton. SCP-091 is related to SCP-092 (Sibling) and SCP-027 (Parent2). SCP-091 appears to posses white pupils3, however, can dematerialize them at will. Upon entering a rage state (Designated SCP-091-1), SCP-091 will possess a glowing, larger cyan pupil. SCP-091-1 has the following abilities: Able to summon SCP-091-2. SCP-091-2 are large, skull like creatures. Each instance had the ability to fire one solid beam of energy which can heat anything in contact to ~4900°C. Able to "Re-materialize" within 1.3 seconds. SCP-091-1 appears not to be able to teleport through tungsten. SCP-091-1 has the ability to sense an oncoming projectile moving at speeds above 10 k/h. SCP-091-1 then has the ability to move to a new location at speeds estimated at roughly REDACTED4. This effect can be neutralized via the use of a Scranton Reality Anchor. SCP-091-1 has the ability to materialize bones, generally taking the form of a bone located in the arm or leg. Telekinetic abilities, generally affecting one's SOUL5. SCP-091 has shown deep concern for SCP-092. SCP-091 has requested to see SCP-092 on multiple occasions. These requests are to be denied. Live Video Footage of SCP-092's containment chamber is to be shown to SCP-091. ---- 1: ████████, ██████. Scranton Reality Anchors: Pocket Dimensions and Time-Space Warping. Novam Domum: Dr. Anna Lang, 2███. Print. 2: ████, ████████. Monsters and Reproduction. Primum Castellum: REDACTED, 2███. Print. 3: Currently, there is no known method as to how this action is performed. 4: It is unknown as to how SCP-091-1 does not break the sound barrier. 5: EXPUNGED |-|SCP-092= Item Number: SCP-092 Object Class: Euclid Name: Papyrus REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-092 is to be placed in a standard E2 Holding Cell. SCP-092 is to be fed on a tri-daily basis, and provided Class-3 Luxuries. Description: SCP-092 is a ~1.7 meter tall Class-A monster, resembling that of a human skeleton. SCP-092 is related to SCP-091 (Sibling) and SCP-027 (Parent1). SCP-092 appears to have deep connections with SCP-091, despite constantly ridiculing him when cross-testing is performed. SCP-092 possesses similar to abilities to SCP-091, however, is much weaker and generally is more co-operative with the Foundation. SCP-092 has the ability to materialize bones, generally taking the form of a bone located in the arm or leg. Telekinetic abilities, generally affecting one's SOUL2. Addendum 1: SCP-092 is highly co-operative with the Foundation, and has not attempted to breach containment unless SCP-091 interferes. SCP-092 has been granted Class-3 Luxuries because of this, which has, in turn, also reduced hostility in SCP-091. ---- 1: ████, ████████. Monsters and Reproduction. Primum Castellum: REDACTED, 2███. Print. 2: EXPUNGED |-|SCP-124= Item Number: SCP-124 Object Class: Euclid Name: Taffiny REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-124 is to be contained in a E7 Standard Holding Cell. SCP-124's containment chamber is to be cooled to no more than 10°C at any given moment. No flammable objects or fire is to be introduced to SCP-124's containment cell at any time. While SCP-124 is in the SCP-124-1 state, any section of the facility tey are in is to be cooled to revert it to it's original form. SCP-124 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis and is to be given Class-2 Luxuries. Descrption: SCP-124 is a 1.8m tall, humanoid, Class-A monster with a pale-pink skintone and pink hair. SCP-124 is unique monster, being that SCP-124 possesses a rubber-like body which is highly resistant. SCP-124 has a unique reaction to intense heat, causing it to melt down into a different formation, with a more hostile mindset (henceforth referred to as SCP-124-1). In this form, SCP-124-1 will enter a rage state and attempt to EXPUNGED1. ---- 1: REDACTED |-|SCP-128= Item Number: SCP-128 Object Class: Euclid Name: Remachine Script Special Containment Procedures: SCP-128 is to remain located within an E9 Standard Holding Cell. All personnel entering the chamber are to be equipped with bullet-resistant articles of clothing to prevent accidental deaths. SCP-128 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis and is to be given Class-3 luxuries. Description: SCP-128 is a 1.7m tall Class-A humanoid monster, which possesses average human features, save for the ears and tail of //Felis catus// (Domesticated cat). SCP-128 is capable of creating and destroying a pair of two golden guns at will, both of which have an indefinite amount of ammunition. When provoked, SCP-128's pupils become black, and its surrounding eye color which change to yellow and red on the right and left respectively. Of note, the red eye leaks on occasion, which is believe to be REDACTED. |-|SCP-182= - Advanced Access (Clearance Level 4+)= Item Number: SCP-182-1 Object Class: Keter Name: GCURROPTEDr Kid Special Containment Procedures: SCP-182-1 is uncontainable. Any instaCORRUPTEDP-182-1 is to be terminated upon siCORRUPTEDt. Any information of SCP-182-1 iCORRUPTEDble. Talking to SCP-182-1 is forbidden (See Interview Below). Description: SCP-182-1 appears to resemble SCP-182 in almCORRUPTEDy, and SCP-182-1 possesses no pupils. SCP-182-1 appears to have connectCORRUPTEDster, sharing similar Infohazardous properties with hCORRUPTEDt. Interviewed: SCP-182-1 Interviewer: Dr. █████ Foreword: SCP-182 was found during a breach of SCP-███, located at REDACTED. Dr. █████ found SCP-182-1 in the Site's Right Wing. The recording of the following incident was found at the site which it had occurred. ' SCP-182-1: Have you ever imagined a world, where everything is exactly the same, except you don't exist? Dr. █████: Not necessarily. SCP-182-1: Ha, ha, I see what you mean. I hadn't CORRUPTED now. Dr. █████: ...Mind if I ask a fe- SCP-182-1: Everything functions perfectly without you... (Pause) ...The thought terrifies me. Dr. █████: It terrifies me aCORRUPTEDll. SCP-182-1: Thank you. Dr. █████: Thank yCORRUPTEDu? SCP-182-1: Please foCORRUPTEDet about me. Dr. █████: WhCORRUPTEDd!? SCP-182-1: Please don't think about this anymore. Dr. █████: CORRUPTED Dr. █████: CORRUPTED Dr. █████: CORRUPTED UNINTELLIGIBLE: CORRUPTED UNINTELLIGIBLE: UNINTELLIGIBLE UNINTELLIGIBLE: UNINTELLIGIBLE ' Closing Statement: Dr. █████'s whereabouts are unknown. He has been presumed dead. }} |-|SCP-363= Item Number: SCP-363 Object Class: Euclid Name: Emily REDACTED (Ulder) Special Containment Procedures: SCP-363 is to be contained in a standard E8 Holding Cell, 2cm lining of Iron on walls. SCP-363 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis and given Class-2 Luxuries. In the event SCP-363 enters the SCP-363-1 state (See Description), SCP-363-1 is to be counteracted via moderate trauma to cranium, enough to make it enter "light sleep". SCP-363 is to be recontained. Description: SCP-363 is a ~1.9m tall, draconic, Class-C monster, their sub-species being Agarif. Unlike other Agarifs, SCP-363's scales are a dark red tint, bearing a similar appearance to blood. SCP-363 has four ears and a spaded, thick based tail, specifying them to be of a α-class. SCP-363 has heterochromia, giving it a green iris and a blue iris. SCP-363 can use it's arms as legs and walk and run on all four legs as fast as upright, if not faster, at up to speeds of ██ k/h. SCP-363 has a second masculine presence in it's personality, referring to themselves as ‘Ulder’ (Hereby referred to as SCP-363-1) who claims to be an "ancient god1". SCP-363-1 can take control of SCP-363 at any moment, and is extremely hostile. If proper precautions are not taken, SCP-363-1's attacks can be devastating. Tranquilizers appear ineffective, and SCP-363-1 must be forcefully exhausted or knocked out. SCP-363 has the ability, like majority of other Agarifs, to ‘flare,’ a process that creates a beam of fire-like substance2 3 in a certain direction, which can heat up objects in contact up to 800°C. While SCP-363 appears to lack the stamina to continue 'flaring' for long amounts of time, SCP-363-1 seems to have no limit to how long it can maintain this attack. ---- 1: █████, ███ █. Ancient Archaeology of Monsters. Primum Castellum: REDACTED, 2███ REDACTED. Print. 2: This appears to be similar to SCP-842 and SCP-843's fire-like substance. 3: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-449= Item Number: SCP-449 Object Class: Keter Name: Undyne REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-449 is to be contained in a standard K7 Holding Cell, with filtration systems built in to purify water conditions. The cell is to be filled up to 70%-80% water. Drains are installed to allow access to SCP-449's containment chamber. Contact with SCP-449 is to be kept to a minimal. SCP-449 is given Class-1 Luxuries, and is to be fed via chute bi-daily. Description: SCP-449 appears to be a ~1.9 meter tall, female, bipedal aquatic monster. SCP-449's preferred living conditions are freshwater aquatic, however, SCP-449 can prosper on solid land as well. SCP-449 is covered in aquatic scales, which are tinted light blue. Unlike most aquatic creatures, SCP-449 grows hair, which is tinted red. SCP-449 possesses the ability to EXPUNGED, locking a subject in place until the affect wears off. SCP-449 can maintain this ability for ██ minutes. SCP-449 also possesses the ability to summon spear made out of pure energy1 2, which possesses physical properties3. ---- 1: Research into how this is performed is ongoing. 2: REDACTED. Energy Conservation and Magic. REDACTED: REDACTED, 2███. Print. 3: REDACTED |-|SCP-460= Item Number: SCP-460 Object Class: Euclid Name: Tyfli Special Containment Procedures: SCP-460 is to be contained in a standard E1 Holding Cell. The wings of SCP-460 are to be are to be attached to the ground via chains. The cell is to be cooled to -30°C at any moment. SCP-460 is to be fed on a tri-daily, with a minimum of 10 pounds of meat per meal. It is to be granted no Luxuries. Description: SCP-460 appears to be a ~2.1m tall, bipedal draconian monster, belonging to the 'Basilisk' subspecies. SCP-460 has large wings with a wingspan of ~3 meters. There appear to be claws on the wings which are used for hunting purposes. At the end of SCP-460's tail sits a sharp, venomous point. Unlike most other Basilisks, SCP-460 has no eyes, and appears incapable of speech. Despite not having the intelligence to speak, SCP-460 has appeared to teach itself how to use echolocation to 'see' it's surroundings, making a high frequency noise unaudible at approximately 30 kHz. However, SCP-460 can breathe a flame-like substance1 2 from it's mouth in an outwards arc. The point at the end of it's tail can inflict venom, able to kill an untreated human within 24 hours. ---- 1: This appears to be similar to SCP-842 and SCP-843's fire-like substance. 2: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-553= Item Number: SCP-553 Object Class: Euclid (Upgrade to Keter Class pending) Name: Phillip REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-553 is to be contained in a standard E8 holding cell, with 0.75 meters of stable lithium isotope lining the walls and floor of the cell. If SCP-553 attempts to exit it's cell, specially armed guards wielding firearms packed with capsules of REDACTED, a highly basic substance, to enter and subdue SCP-553 immediately. SCP-553 is given a weekly feeding schedule, and Class 1 luxuries. Description: SCP-553 is a ~1.56 m tall humanoid creature, made of a grey liquid substance with a recorded pH varying from 5.5 to 1.2. Interaction with this substance produces the same effect as normal acids, and this also occurs within certain anomalous bodies as well, as shown during cross-testing between SCP-553 and SCP-649 (See Addendum 1 for further details). Upon seeing SCP-555, SCP-553 will immediately attempt to make contact, attempting to pull SCP-555 into a "hug". Upon this event occurring, SCP-553's body will form around SCP-555, forming a cocoon around her (Which will be further referred to as SCP-553-1.) If this happens, SCP-553-1 becomes passive until someone attempts to harm SCP-555, in which it will revert to its SCP-553 state and attack SCP-555's assailant (See Addendum 2 for further detail). Addendum 1: Upon cross-testing, SCP-649 exhibited signs of intense pain from physical contact with SCP-553. However, despite this, the two were, otherwise, passive towards each other. This test occurred for 10 minutes, in which little progress other than the previously stated data occurred, before the two SCPs were re-contained in their normal cells. Addendum 2: Upon cross-testing with SCP-553 and SCP-555 to see if SCP-553's effects moved to more SCPs than skeletal-like SCPs, what instead occurred was the following: SCP-553 grabbed onto SCP-555 and entered his ACP-553-1 state. A minute after, an armored guard entered, and asked SCP-555 if they felt anything. They reported a slight tingling, yet no pain. As such, it is believed that SCP-553's anomalous effects do transfer to other SCPs. However, upon attempted removal of SCP-555, SCP-553-1 reverted to his SCP-553 state and immediately attacked REDACTED. Security was able to subdue SCP-553, with only █ foundation casualties. |-|SCP-554= Item Number: SCP-554 Object Class: Euclid Name: Thera REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-554 is to be held in a standard E1 containment cell, fed on a daily schedule, and given Class 2 luxuries. Description: SCP-554 is a 1.4 m humanoid figure made of several different sedimentary rocks, along with a few rare gems, such as a ruby, extracted through EXPUNGED, or the emeralds that make up it's eyes. These gems have been observed to have a very slow regenerative effect. SCP-554 also has a small amount of plant-life embedded within her, majorly moss. SCP-554's most notable anomalous property is the ability to morph, change, and separate parts of it's body. This includes the plant-life embedded within her body, which means it can use this to form very fragile weapons. Along with this, she can use this ability to enter her SCP-554-1 stage, in which the body's density will transfer to her arms, making large drill-like objects. However, this leaves SCP-554-1's body fragile, allowing a single shot from a standard firearm to subdue them (See Addendum for further details). Despite being rather powerful, it seems that SCP-554 is almost completely subdued. They no longer put any resistance towards foundation members, nor attempt to disobey direct orders. This is believed to be a form of trauma from Incident REDACTED (See Addendum for further details), leaving SCP-554 completely obedient. Addendum: During Incident REDACTED, directly after containing, SCP-554 had managed to use their SCP-554-1 state to escape the containment unit, before being shot and heavily injured by a minor security guard. ---- |-|SCP-555= Item Number: SCP-555 Object Class: Euclid (O5 council currently considering changing Class to Thaumiel) Name: Terrane REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-555 is to be held in a standard E3 containment cell, fed on a daily schedule, and given Class 4 Luxuries. Description: SCP-555 is a ~1.1m humanoid figure made of similar material to SCP-554, yet with fewer rare gemstones, and a lack of any plant life. Their eyes are a pair of rubies rather than a pair of emeralds. SCP-555 has yet to show any anomalous abilities, yet it is assumed to possess similar abilities to SCP-554, yet with a lack of plant life-based abilities, and possessing much weaker abilities at the same time. SCP-555 is, for the time being, not to be allowed near SCP-553's cell. This is subject to possible change, given the events that were last recorded between SCP-553 and SCP-555 (See Addendum for further detail). SCP-555 has been given Class 4 luxuries, as they are commonly not only co-operative with the foundation, yet helpful as well, going out of their way to try and ask if they can be of assistance. Along with this, certain foundation members assigned to SCP-555 had, without authorization, stayed within SCP-555's containment cell for an extended duration, and had come out with a more euphoric attitude. Addendum: Upon cross-testing with SCP-553 and SCP-555 to see if SCP-553's effects moved to more SCPs than skeletal-like SCPs, what instead occurred was the following: SCP-553 grabbed onto SCP-555 and entered his ACP-553-1 state. A minute after, an armored guard entered, and asked SCP-555 if they felt anything. They reported a slight tingling, yet no pain. As such, it is believed that SCP-553's anomalous effects do transfer to other SCPs. However, upon attempted removal of SCP-555, SCP-553-1 reverted to his SCP-553 state and immediately attacked REDACTED. Security was able to subdue SCP-553, with only █ foundation casualties. |-|SCP-649= Item Number: SCP-649 Object Class: Euclid Name: Bryson Special Containment Procedures: SCP-649 is to be held in a standard 5m cubed cell, with a 10mm thick layer of tungsten lining the inside, and a 5mm layer of Ruthenium behind that. After an O5-Council meeting, SCP-649 has been authorized to have a 0.3 by 0.3 meter window with 5mm thick tungsten bars covering the inside and outside. A daily fed schedule is given, and the food is to be delivered by personnel fitting a certain physical description: *Caucasian skin *Light-blue or cyan eye color *Brown hair, or hair with a similar shade to that. In addition, while not required, it is advised that personnel entering SCP-649's cell have either naturally curly hair, or have their hair curled. *In the event that there are no female personnel that fit this description, supplies can be acquired to alter appearance to fit this description, including hair dye or colored contacts. Along with this, SCP-649 is to be given Class 2 luxuries. If SCP-649 enters SCP-649-1 stage, all personnel are to evacuate and seal his containment cell. If SCP-649 ever reaches for the weapons on his back (further entitled as SCP-649-2 and -3 respectively), any personnel approaching is to stop approaching, and evacuate the premises. Description: SCP-649 appears to be a hybrid of a normal Caucasian human and a skeletal Class-A Monster. The majority of his body is covered in Caucasian skin, being described as neither in nor out of shape. What isn't covered in Caucasian skin is pure human bone, reported to have mostly similar anatomy to a human skeleton, which the exception of the skull, which is rounded, and similar to that of a human head rather than the skull. His facial features are fully formable. SCP-649 has the recorded ability to manipulate matter without making contact. It is unknown how he does this currently. He also has the ability to create a fire-like substance, similar to SCP-842 and SCP-8431. This fire has been recorded at temperatures anywhere from 250°C to 3000°C. In the case this fire melts away a metal, the temperature decreases drastically. Along with this, it has the ability to store REDACTED energy into SCP-649-2 and SCP-649-3, which, when released, produce a solid beam of energy, which forces anything which is under REDACTED back unless reinforced into the ground. Any attempts to take and remove these items from the cell have resulted in failure, and at certain times, near death. Upon entering his SCP-649-1 state, both eyes will give a deep-red glow, and at times, will emit fire recorded to be EXPUNGED degrees. It is unknown how his skull is able to resist turning into bone ash while exposed to this fire. While in this state, his previously recorded anomalous abilities are magnified, allowing him to summon fire that has been recorded at a constant 3500°C. If, at any point, SCP-649-1 tries to melt through any section of his cell, it is advised that several armed guards enter the containment cell and tranquilize the target before he does this. See addendum for further information on this. Addendum - Following Incident REDACTED, it is mandatory that SCP-649-1 not be allowed to exit his cell through any means, as it resulted in the released of SCP-███ and SCP-███, along with the death of ██ foundation members. ---- 1: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-723= Item Number: SCP-723 Object Class: Euclid Name: Alphys REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-723 is to be held in a standard E4 Holding Cell, and is to be fed on a tri-daily basis and given Class-4 Luxuries. SCP-723 is never to be given access to Chemical-█DT█7. Description: SCP-723 is a ~1.2 meter tall, female, bipedal, Class-A Monster. SCP-723 appears to resemble a reptilian creature, however, is warm blooded, and possesses yellow scales. SCP-723, while unremarkable in itself, appears to possess the IQ of ███, which previously has been unrecorded. SCP-723 has, so far, been a great asset for Foundation research. SCP-723, however, has also been directly responsible for other anomalies, such as SCP-776, and EXPUNGED1. ---- 1: REMOVED |-|SCP-776= Item Number: SCP-776 Object Class: Keter Safe Name: M.E.T.T.A.T.O.N. Special Containment Procedures: SCP-776 is to be contained in a Standard Locker located at Site-██. No power is to be given to SCP-776 under any circumstance. Description: SCP-776 is a ~2.1 meter tall, bipedal, mechanical being created by SCP-723. SCP-776 is primarily pink and grey, with black "hair" and shoulder padding. SCP-776 has proven to be extremely flexible, specifically around a pivot point located at the waistline. SCP-776, while active, appears to display both sentience and sapience. However, SCP-776 is extremely hostile, and has breached ██ times, each resulting in at least █ casualties. SCP-776, however, has limited battery life. This has led to an easy containment method of SCP-776. |-|SCP-842= Item Number: SCP-842 Object Class: Euclid (Upgrade to Keter Class Pending) Name: Toriel REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-842 is to be contained in a K2 fire-proof Standard Holding Cell. SCP-842 is to be fed on a bi-daily basis, and given Class-1 Luxuries. Description: SCP-842 is a Class-B Monster based off of the Capra Aegagrus Hircus species. SCP-842 stands at roughly 2 meters in height, has black eyes, and possesses white fur. SCP-842 is related to SCP-005, presumably as a parent. SCP-842 appears to have a marital status with SCP-843. SCP-842 has the ability to summon a fire-like substance- similar to SCP-005 and SCP-843- which boils skin on contact1. SCP-842 possesses enhanced stamina compared to humans. ---- 1: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-843= Item Number: SCP-843 Object Class: Keter Name: Asgore REDACTED Special Containment Procedures: SCP-843 is to be contained in a K10 fire-proof Standard Holding Cell. SCP-843 is to be fed on a daily basis, and is provided with no luxuries. Description: SCP-843 is a Class-B Monster based off of the Capra Aegagrus Hircus species. SCP-843 stands at roughly 2.2 meters in height, has black eyes, and possesses white fur. SCP-843 is related to SCP-005, presumably as a parent. SCP-843 appears to have a marital status with SCP-842. SCP-843 has the ability to summon a fire-like substance- similar to SCP-005 and SCP-842- which boils skin on contact1. SCP-842 possesses seemingly infinite stamina. EXPUNGED PER O5 REQUEST EXPUNGED ---- 1: ██████, ██████. "Class-B Monster Type: Fire?" SCiPnetwork. REDACTED, 7 November 2███. Web. 3 June 2███. |-|SCP-998= Item Number: SCP-998 Object Class: Keter Name: Le Gume Special Containment Procedures: SCP-998 is to be contained in a standard K5 Holding Cell, with minimal visual access to anything outside. Contact with SCP-998 is to be kept to a minimum. SCP-998's cell is to be filled with life-like mannequins, each with the purpose of stimulating SCP-998. SCP-998 is to be fed a blood-like substance on a bi-daily basis, and is to be provided Class-1 Luxuries. Description: SCP-998 is a male, bipedal, aquatic monster. SCP-998's appearance has been described as a "wet and webbed" creature, and it possesses a sword and shield, each primarily being covered in fur. SCP-998 is extremely hostile- upon eye contact with a human subject, SCP-998 will enter a rage state. During this state, EXPUNGED, which can lead to major injuries along the stomach and neck. Several attempts to stop SCP-998 in this state have been performed, majority being somewhat successful. |-|SCP-999= WARNING_44: SYSTEM DATABASE CORRUPTION ON ENTRY SCALE. THE FOLLOWING FILE IS IN SELF REPAIR MODE AND WILL BE AVAILABLE SHORTLY. ---- ---- LOG OUT OF DATABASE? [ Y / N ] Category:User;Geshtro Category:User;Yossipossi Category:AU Category:RP AU